


Take Pity On Me

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom!Shane, Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Scratching, anyway, s4e4: The Phantom Prisoners of Ohio State Penitentiary, sub!Ryan, terror play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: Shane turned to walk out the door, but stopped with his hand barely around the handle. Struck with a sudden idea, he just couldn’t ignore it.“Just one more thing.” Shane walked back to where Ryan sat. He used his foot to push the chair forward, pushing it off center from the room. Ryan yelped as he was moved forward.Shane strode out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him.Just like that, Ryan was alone.Ryan gets off on being afraid.





	Take Pity On Me

**Author's Note:**

> i was very inspired by notverycompelling's fic "Learning the Ropes" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562459?view_adult=true) and shipshitsthefan's fic "One Lock, No Key" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577378) 
> 
> please read them if you have not they are very good and spoicy fics asdfghjkl
> 
> music mood for this fic is Bound by Indiana

“Are you still sure about this?” Shane asked, quietly and carefully wrapping red, silk rope around Ryan’s arm. Each knot was made with loving, deft fingers, making sure Ryan was fastened securely but not uncomfortably so. 

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” The slight waver in his voice betrayed how excited he really was. Shane nodded in response, bringing Ryan’s other arm around so it was parallel to the first. Ryan’s breath hitched at one particular brush of skin, Shane couldn’t help but scoff to himself. 

 

Once Ryan’s arms were secured behind him, Shane moved on to his legs, positioning them so they’d remain spread apart when Shane finished binding him. A heavy sigh left Ryan’s parted lips, one could see he was trying hold back a whimper.

 

“Are you afraid?” Shane said, delicately letting his fingers dance down Ryan’s thigh. He made a sound like a bitten off moan.

 

“Y-yes…” The shaking of his voice and the way he stuttered told Shane he was telling the truth. The tent in his pants told another story, or so one might think. But Shane knew better. 

 

Fear absolutely fueled Ryan’s feelings of ecstacy. 

 

“There… Are you feeling any pain? Is the rope digging in somewhere?” Shane said, standing up. He looked down at his companion; Ryan was already breathing heavily, chest expanding against the crimson silk. 

 

“No, no it’s fine. I feel fine.” Ryan peered up at Shane. His body begged to be touched, to be held and felt. The cold distance between Shane and Ryan only turned him on more. His cock twitched, trapped in his uncomfortably tight pants. 

 

Shane hummed in acknowledgement before walking behind Ryan and gently placing a blindfold over his eyes. Even if he could see, Shane positioned him so he was facing the wall with his back to the door.

 

“How are you feeling?” Shane asked. He searched Ryan’s body for any signs of distress, any sign that he was uncomfortable at all. 

 

“Afraid...Turned on. Warm.” The words tumbled from Ryan’s mouth like a waterfall. He fidgeted against his bindings, seeing how far the binds would allow him to move. 

 

“Fine. I’ll be back later.” Shane said, nonchalantly, as though the sight of Ryan already hard and breathing heavy, tied to a chair didn’t arouse him. Still, he maintained the illusion that he could care less about Ryan, and what might happen to him if he left him alone in a dark, cold room. 

 

He could hear Ryan through his phone, he’d come running if Ryan so much as even uttered the word “yellow”. 

 

Shane turned to walk out the door, but stopped with his hand barely around the handle. Struck with a sudden idea, he just couldn’t ignore it. 

 

“Just one more thing.” Shane walked back to where Ryan sat. He used his foot to push the chair forward, pushing it off center from the room. Ryan yelped as he was moved forward. “Are you alright?” Ryan would have said something by now, but it didn’t hurt to make sure. 

 

“I’m more than alright… holy shit… I’m so fucking alright you have no idea...” Ryan babbled in between deep breaths. He threw his head back, shifting his hips to get some friction, any friction at all. “ _ God… _ ”

 

“Fine. I’ll be back.” Shane strode out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. 

 

Just like that, Ryan was alone. It was hard not let his imagination run away. Every single nerve in his body was ready for any sensation, the ropes keeping him bound to the chair offered little to no relief. 

 

The thought of being completely vulnerable to whatever lie in waiting within that room made his prick leak. He ached, craving physical contact and yet he was terrified of it all together. He whimpered, imagining something materializing in the dark room and touching him, taking complete advantage of his vulnerability. 

 

Perhaps something would scratch him, leaving harsh red lines where his skin was still covered by his clothes. He’d probably come in his pants right there, and maybe have a heart attack. 

 

Ryan was unable to keep track of how much time was passing. It felt like hours, but then he’d doubt himself and it would seem like mere minutes. 

 

He heard a creaking noise, he turned in the general direction of the sound. His heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest, a fire burned in the pit of his stomach, his cock strained against his pants. 

 

“Shane?” Ryan whimpered quietly. He heard another creak behind him, and then there was silence for a while, only the sound of his heavy breathing.

 

He screamed when his chair was suddenly yanked back. Tears formed his eyes, he could hear footsteps circling around him, very sure and very heavy footsteps. Each footfall was agonizing torture. 

 

“Please…” Ryan begged whatever entity was now stalking around him, though he wasn’t sure what he was begging for. The footsteps stopped behind him, and for a moment, there was silence. A set of fingers rested on the base of Ryan’s neck and dragged down, scratching the sensitive skin. Ryan whimpered loudly, tears falling down his cheeks. 

 

The footsteps made their way back in front of Ryan. A familiar hand palmed the erection in his jeans, taking all the time in the world to just tease him. Finally, the hand pulled down the zipper and fished his aching, neglected cock from his jeans. Ryan sharply inhaled as the cold air came in contact with him. 

 

A hand slick with lubricant stroked him painstakingly slow. It was just enough contact to feel good but not enough bring him any sort of sweet relief. 

 

“I need more.” Ryan moaned, his eyes clenched shut. He whimpered as the hand let go of him. He gasped as two hands gripped his shoulders, he could feel himself being straddled. The familiarness of the long legs on either side of him was comforting, in a way. 

 

He could hear Shane’s breath hitch in his ear, he grasped his cock in his hand and guided it into him, sinking down with a breathy moan. Ryan groaned at the tight, slick heat around him, encasing him in the best way. 

 

Shane began to move, the awkward positioning didn’t allow for any acrobatics. His hips moved sinfully nonetheless, Ryan did his best to thrust up and meet him, the light smack of skin filling the empty air around them. 

 

“I’m close…” Ryan groaned as Shane increased his speed, doing his best to bounce up and down on Ryan’s cock. Ryan could tell Shane was close too, his hips faltered every so often, his thighs shaking under his wait and his precarious positioning. 

 

A hand found its way around Ryan’s neck, only pressing in lightly. Ryan let out a strangled moan as Shane’s muscles squeezed around him.

 

Ryan couldn’t stop himself, he came, harder than he’d ever come in his life. The scream that was ripped out if him bounced of the walls. Shane continued to move on top of him until Ryan was thoroughly milked of his seed. 

 

He almost passed out, drained of energy. 

 

“No, no, no…” Shane’s voice fluttered into his ears. “Wake up, Ryan.”

 

Ryan groaned in response. The blindfold was carefully removed from his head, and Shane’s concerned face swam into focus. Ryan blinked, Shane chuckled quietly. 

 

“Come on, let’s get you untied. How are you feeling?” Shane got off of him, taking the time tuck Ryan’s softened prick back in his pants. 

 

“I feel high…” Ryan almost whispered, he spoke so softly.

 

Shane turned his attention to Ryan’s bonds. With a soft tug, each knot came undone, one right after the other. Ryan’s legs rested against the floor in a more natural position. Shane turned his attention to Ryan’s arms, the knots he’d chosen being just a smidge more tricky than the last.

 

“What do you want to do when we get back to the hotel, hmmm?” Shane said, he nearly had him completely untied. 

 

“A bath…” Ryan mumbled. “Want to take a bath with you.” 

 

“A bath it shall be then.” Shane smiled. With both of Ryan’s arms finally free, he quickly coiled the rope and then helped Ryan to stand up. 

 

“What about you?” Ryan pointed lazily at Shane’s own erection, though he was starting to flag in the frigid air. 

 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about me, okay? I’m fine.” Shane kissed him on the head, it was damp from all of Ryan’s sweating. He helped Ryan to the doorway, where Shane quickly shimmied back into his waiting pants as fast as he could, Ryan leaned against the wall, watching him with a soft smile on his face. 

 

Behind them, they heard the unmistakable groaning of the chair moving across the wooden floor. Neither of them dared to turn around. 

**Author's Note:**

> boy what an episode amirite guys
> 
> *wipes forehead*
> 
> good news, i'm halfway done with the final chapter of The Lesser of Two Evils


End file.
